madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Marty
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Marty is one of the the main protagonists of Madagascar,the tritagonist of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and one of the deuteragonists of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. He is a zebra which lived at the Central Park Zoo, and Alex's best friend. Biography Apparently, Marty has spent his whole life in the zoo, even as a young zebra. A Christmas Caper Marty has a small cameos with his friends celebrating Christmas and singing a version of "Jingle Bells" at the end. Madagascar The movie opens on Marty’s 10th birthday (middle-aged for a zebra). His friends try to give him a great birthday, but somehow, Marty wants more. He escapes the Central Park Zoo, in which he lives, and makes a dash for the wild. His friends, Alex the Lion, Melman the Giraffe and Gloria the Hippopotamus flag him down, but as they're about to take him back to the zoo, police officers appear in all directions, tranquilize the animals, and send them on a ship to Kenya. However, the penguins take over the ship and the four friends are washed up on the shores of Madagascar. Once on the island, the animals begin to panic except for Marty, who has had his dream fulfilled. Marty sets up a "bar" on the island, known as Casa del Wild (in English Home of the Wild). Alex is mad at Marty for getting them shipped to the wild, but he later apologizes to Marty and actually begins to enjoy himself on the island. Unfortunately, his enjoyment brings on his killer instincts, causing him to attack the resident lemurs and his friends, including Marty. Alex doesn't "go savage" for long, and is later able to rejoin his friends as they head back to the zoo. Marty, along with his friends has only a few small cameos in The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper. He, Alex, and Gloria are seen at the beginning decorating Melman's neck with Christmas lights. At the end, he, his friends, and almost all the other zoo animals are seen singing their own version of "Jingle Bells". Merry Madagascar Marty is more than happy to help his friends save Christmas and shows his usual enthusiasm throughout the special. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Marty has a smaller role, due to being the tritagonist. While heading back to New York in Julien's plane, they crash land in the middle of Africa, where Alex is reunited with his long-lost parents. While the others mingle with other members of their species, Marty joins a herd of zebras that all look and sound exactly like him and he always wanted to be the leader of the zebras (since the old leader died). While he enjoys this new lifestyle at first, it becomes evident that he has no individuality in the herd. Marty also becomes sad when Alex is unable to tell him apart from the other zebras and realize that Alex doesn't really take Marty's problems into consideration. The two get into a fight and Marty leaves a remorseful Alex behind. The next day, Alex is able to make amends with Marty by pulling him out from the crowd (later revealed to be due to the bite mark left on Marty's backside from the previous film). Alex tells Marty what makes him stand out from the herd is that he is a dreamer and a free spirit. Marty accompanies his friend to unblock a dam set by stranded New Yorkers in the jungle (which caused the watering hole to dry up). When Alex is caught, Marty gets the other animals to help rescue him and Zuba. Marty is last seen fulfilling his dream as the leader of the zebras. Madly Madagascar Marty meets a female Okapi who strikes his fancy, but she's not that interested...until Marty finds a love potion (thanks to the penguins) and puts it on! Now she is paying him attention and unfortunately, so are 90% of the females on the savannah! At first this is great, but after a while, Marty finds that being irresistible isn't all it's cracked up to be and washes off the potion. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted When the Zoosters decide that the penguins have taken long enough to return back to pick them up, Marty and his friends go to Monte Carlo in order to try and find them. Unfortunately, they find themselves spotted by the humans in the casino as well as finding the penguins. As a result Marty and pals find themselves being chased after by animal control. Marty and Alex argued over who should be leader. In order to hide, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Alex decide to hide with Circus Zaragoza in order to stay away from the animal control. While hiding they find that this particular circus, Vitaly asks who leader is and Marty identifies Alex as such since he said he was. The group soon learn they could earn a contract for an American tour with a stop in New York City, when the group finds that this circus is not going to earn that contract without a serious makeover, Marty and pals take it upon themselves to refresh the circus with some new acts. Marty ends up finding his calling in doing a routine with Stefano in which they are shot out of cannons. When the group ends up getting the contract and reaching New York City, Marty and his friends end up realizing that the zoo is not what they remembered after all and decide to instead run off with the circus and continue performing in their acts...after telling their new friends they are sorry and that they've changed their minds. Marty, Melman and Gloria were happy seeing Alex and Gia together as a couple. Marty sees that he and his friends are finally where they belong, which is truly crack-a-lackin. Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie Marty only appears for a few moments, dancing with the other zoosters to Afro Circus/I Like to Move It. Appearance At one point in the first movie, Alex says he's black with white stripes, as he has 30 black, and only 29 white, but this was partly due to the fact that Alex had to give an explanation as to why he was licking Marty, as he thought he was the steak in his dream. Personality In the beginning, Marty lived a life of comfort in the zoo, but comfort led to boredom and Marty soon saw that his tenth birthday came and went and with that, his life was halfway in. Marty decided, then, that he must travel to the wild, for at least a short time, never having seen the wild. Marty is enthusiastic and always willing for a great adventure with his pals. However, he also has a complexity about his individuality, since he felt like he was no different from the other zebras (who literally are exactly like him). However, as Alex points out, Marty is a dreamer and a free spirit, which truly makes him stand out from other zebras. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Friend Category:Protagonists Category:Movie characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Horses Category:Madagascar